Du bout des doigts
by Nelja
Summary: Après la fin de la série, certaines relations ont changé... une sorte d'amour triste entre Ryukitsu et Nentô, i.e. Longji et Randeng en VF. Spoilers fin du manga. Vaguement inceste, mais très platonique. [Edit] Ajout d'un second chapitre.
1. Du bout des doigts

_Les personnages appartiennent à Ryu Fujisaki. Spoilers jusqu'à la fin de la série. C'est du Ryukitsu/Nentô, très léger, assez angsty, j'ai mis PG-13 parce que c'est techniquement de l'inceste, mais franchement, je ne crois pas que ça puisse choquer grand monde. :-)_

_Ah oui, rubrique habituelle :  
Ryukitsu est le nom japonais de Long Ji.  
Nentô est le nom japonais de Randeng._

* * *

Du bout des doigts, Nentô effleure les cheveux de sa soeur, les porte à ses lèvres.

Elle le regarde avec gentillesse. Peut-être avec indulgence, peut-être avec fierté, qui pourrait le savoir ?

Il est resté éloigné d'elle si longtemps, pour préparer le plan Hôshin, pour le salut du monde. Quand il est enfin rentré, il était persuadé que plus rien ne pourrait les séparer et qu'ils resteraient ensemble, frère et soeur, pour toujours.

Mais Kunlun a subi des pertes graves, et Ryukitsu a usé toute son énergie pour combattre pour eux. Non, il ne faut pas qu'il pense ainsi. Même sans participer au combat, Ryukitsu aurait été irréversiblement blessée, quand les monts Kunlun sont tombés. Elle est trop pure pour respirer l'air du monde des hommes.

Et quand il l'a vue cracher son sang, alors plus rien d'autre n'a compté pour lui. Des centaines d'années de séparation ne sont rien, quand on croit en sa cause, quand on aime suffisamment pour vivre dans la lumière de quelqu'un, même à des centaines de kilomètres ; mais entrevoir la possibilité d'une éternité sans elle a été infiniment douloureux.

Pourtant, alors qu'il se préparait à la veiller, c'est elle qui a effleuré sa main. C'est elle qui au début lui a ordonné d'aller sauver le monde, qui ensuite l'en a prié ; et il peut lui désobéir maintenant qu'il est un adulte lui aussi, mais il ne peut toujours pas lui faire de la peine.

Je ne peux vivre sans vous, a-t-il murmuré alors qu'il partait. Je ne mourrai pas avant de t'avoir dit adieu, lui a-t-elle promis, et je ne te le dirai pas maintenant.

Quand il est revenu, elle avait été guérie de justesse par les scientifiques de Kunlun et par ses disciples. Merci de m'avoir ramenée, lui avait-elle dit, c'est grâce à toi que je suis encore en vie. Son regard était empli de fierté, à ce moment, et il s'était rendu compte avec terreur que ce n'était pas ce qu'il espérait y voir, que ce n'était certainement pas la flamme qu'on lisait dans les siens.

A partir de ce jour, il n'a plus osé la regarder dans les yeux.

Pourtant, Ryukitsu, soit qu'elle ait cru en lui avec une force excessive, soit qu'elle soit trop sage pour prendre l'initiative d'une fêlure dans leur lien, a continué à lui caresser doucement les cheveux, à poser sa main sur son épaule, comme il y a des centaines d'années, comme quand elle n'était que sa grande soeur.

Il reste assis à ses pieds. Il se baigne de sa sagesse et de sa douceur quand elle parle, de sa beauté et de sa grâce quand elle bouge. Du bout des doigts, il frôle le bas de sa robe, tandis qu'elle caresse ses cheveux. Il baise le bout de ses ongles, il effleure ses cheveux, range une mèche qui a glissé à terre.

Une séparation si longue, et la peur de la voir mourir ont bouleversé tout ce en quoi il croyait, tout ce qu'il s'imaginait être, toute les joies qu'il avait rêvées. La certitude de pouvoir la protéger est devenue aveu d'impuissance, le bonheur illimité d'être auprès d'elle s'est souillé d'un désir inexprimable.

Il y a du bonheur dans ces caresses faites du bout des doigts, mais il n'y a plus l'éternité ; le plus souvent Nentô réussit à ne pas se demander si l'amertume qui y est dissimulée vient de la crainte que ce soit la dernière fois, ou d'autre chose.

Mais parfois, il se rend compte que l'affection fraternelle dans son coeur est devenue quelque chose qui l'effraie et le dégoûte. Il espérait devenir plus digne de son affection en se battant pour la paix et la justice, mais il craint d'avoir perdu plus qu'il n'a gagné.

Ces jours-là, il a l'impression que sa soeur est trop pure pour respirer le même air que lui.

Alors il ne veut plus rester dans la paix retrouvée, il veut aller sur terre, il veut détruire les monstres les plus abjects qu'on peut encore y trouver, comme s'il pouvait trouver encore un peu de pureté de cette façon.

Mais ce serait absurde, il le sait bien. Ce ne serait qu'un moyen de déverser pour les autres cette haine qu'il a pour lui. Pourtant, ce n'est pas cette certitude qui le convainc ; c'est encore Ryukitsu qui lui dit d'une voix tendre qu'il peut connaître le repos maintenant, qu'il n'a pas à se torturer.

Il ne sait pas si elle sait de quoi elle l'absout ainsi, mais cela lui suffit ; et il retourne auprès d'elle, comme si perdre la moindre heure de sa présence était une absurdité à laquelle il n'a jamais pensé. Il essaie, une fois de plus, de ne pas perdre l'espoir de retrouver dans le simple contact fraternel de ses doigts sur sa peau le paradis qu'il a perdu.


	2. Du bout des lèvres

_Une suite qui n'était pas prévue au départ, un peu moins angsty, un tout petit peu moins platonique (mais toujours amour courtois à la puissance cent). Les notes sur les propriétaires légaux et sur les noms des personages s'appliquent toujours._

* * *

Elle est sa soeur et c'est la seule chose qui le retient de mettre sa vie à ses pieds et de lui promettre de l'aimer toujours.

(En réalité, il l'a déjà fait, mais pas de cette façon-là. Il le fait chaque jour, mais pas de cette façon-là.)

Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, lui a-t-il dit un jour, demande-moi n'importe quoi. Si c'est pour toi, je pourrai le faire.

(Il sait de toute façon qu'elle ne lui demandera rien qui puisse lui faire de la peine, même s'il souhaite vaguement qu'elle exige de lui des tâches ardues, des exploits qui ajouteraient à sa gloire à elle plus qu'à la sienne.)

Mais elle se contente de lui sourire avec douceur et fierté, et n'exige rien. De même, elle n'a jamais tenté de l'influencer dans la façon dont il arbitre les conflits du seireitei, alors qu'elle le pourrait - peut-être parce qu'elle le pourrait. Il sait que c'est parce qu'elle a confiance en lui, qu'elle l'approuve.

(Et pourtant, peut-être est-il alors un peu trop rationnel, un peu trop froid. Même quand son esprit est tout entier consacré à la façon de garder les humains et les yôkai en paix, de rendre le monde meilleur, son coeur reste avec elle.)

Mais il ne peut rien lui refuser, et c'est pour cela que quand elle lui demande de l'embrasser, souriante et souveraine, il n'a pas un instant d'hésitation pour réaliser ces désirs interdits par leur lien de sang, qui sont leur souhait à tous les deux.

(Parce qu'il lui a déjà confié sa honte et ses doutes, en même temps qu'il lui a donné son coeur et sa vie, et il n'en reste plus rien.)


End file.
